Past+Present=Happiness
by Random Animosity
Summary: Hmmmm lets see well This is a Zelphie just to tell you! This story tells about the two when they are at the orphanage to the present
1. Storytime

Chapter 1 Storytime  
  
A/N Yah!!! new story uh huh uh huh!!! lol anyways umm the way i think i am going to go with this story is im going to put them in the orphange all the way up to their present! yeah i dont think its been done so well i hope not!! so ORIGINAL STORY MAYBE YAHHHH LOL ok well like always read on!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful yound girl..." Edea began  
  
"What was the girls' name Matwon?", asked a young Selphie  
  
**silence**  
  
"The girl didn't have a name " , responded Edea  
  
"Why not??" Zell asked questionly  
  
"Because her true love would get to choose her name.If a man that was not  
  
her true love would vanish into thin air if he tried to give her a name."  
  
"What's true love??", Quistis asked.  
  
"My children you will find out when you are much older.", Edea smiled warmly  
  
at the six small children gazing at her. "Now I want you to go outside and play  
  
intill I tell you to come in for lunch."  
  
"Ok Matwon." the six children said simutaneously.  
  
"Lets go play Comboys and Indians!!!" , Irvine yelled happily.  
  
"NO lets go play War!!!!!" , Seifer exclaimed.  
  
"I dont want to play right now." a sad looking Selphie said. Everyone looked at the  
  
usual cheerful bouncy girl as she walked away.  
  
Seifer and the other three started to leave when Zell said.. "Uhh you guys I  
  
think im gonna go do something else."  
  
"oohh Cry-Baby-Zell has a crush on Selphie!! hahaha. Zell and Selphie sittin by  
  
the beach.... Seifer yelled meanly.  
  
"Shut-up Seifer!! I do not!!" Zell yelled. with that Zell walked away.  
  
Usually Zell would tell Seifer to be quiet and start crying but this time he hadn't.  
  
Squall,Quistis, and Irvine were shocked at Zell's new way of dealing with Seifer.  
  
"Lets go you guys,lets go play war!!!!!! Quistis your on my side!!",Seifer yelled  
  
"Ok", a happy Quistis yelled back at him.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
*Outside by the beach*  
  
Zell wandered around for who knows how long when he finally found Selphie sitting on  
  
a rock gazing out to the ocean.  
  
"Selphie are you ok?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Selphie"  
  
"huh...Zell?"  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Yeah of course you can." she smiled at Zell.  
  
"Selphie....why didn't you play with the others today, you always play with them.?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Because I wanted to sit in my favorite place and think for a little bit."  
  
"About what??" , Zell asked questionly  
  
"yoo pwomise you wont laugh or anything?"  
  
"Yah i pwomise."  
  
"....What does twue love mean?"  
  
After a minute of silence.... "I dunno Selphie, I think its like how Matwon and Cid act like."  
  
"Yeah maybe....."  
  
*lots of silence*  
  
"I wonder what the girls' name would be if her twue love did come."  
  
"I know what I would name her.." Zell said looking down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"What?", Selphie asked curiously  
  
"I can't tell you." Zell responded slightly blushing  
  
"O.. please Zell I wanna know!!"  
  
"Na-Uh", he said as he shook his head.  
  
"If yoo don't tell me I'm going to tickle it out of you!!!", she said while moving her fingers.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Alrighty then! you asked for it!!!!"  
  
Selphie grabbed Zell and lightly pushed him off the rock and got down on top of him and started to ticke him furiously.  
  
Selphie*laugh*Stop*Please*laughs*  
  
"Nope not untill you tell me!"  
  
"All-right*laugh* I'll*laugh* tell you!!"  
  
Selphie stopped tickling Zell but still sat on top of him waiting for his response.  
  
"ummm.. urmmm hernamewouldbeselphie." Zell said rather quickly  
  
"What" Selphie questioned  
  
Zell sighed in a breathed in and said.."I said her name would be Selphie.Zell looked up at her waiting for a response when none came.  
  
Selphie always knew she felt something different about Zell.But she always thought it was a sisterly brotherly thing. But she did know he felt the same way. She didn't know what she was feeling at all it was strange.  
  
'Selphie??"  
  
Yeah im here Zell.. well I guess if I was able to name the man that would name me, me it would be a guy named Zell." She smiled sweetly at Zell .  
  
Zell was shocked. He didn't know what is was about her but he if u say went 'head over heels'  
  
for her but he didn't know what it meant. He smiled back at her and then Selphie got off of him.  
  
"Hey Zell?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
"Can I have a hug??"  
  
he smiled "sure why not , but lets not Seifer see or he will tease me some more."  
  
She giggled at him and then they hugged.  
  
Behind the bushes Seifer and Quistis were watching the two children hug.Seifer started to laugh hard!! but Quistis hit him so he wouldn't be that loud so they would hear him.  
  
"Kids its lunchtime!! Hotdogs!!!" Edea yelled  
  
"Hotdogs!???!?!" Zell said then he started to run right to the house with Selphie right in back of him.  
  
Seifer and Quisits then got out of there little hiding spot.  
  
"Hehehe Im gonna get him good this time."  
  
Oh.. Seifer dont be mean to him that much I dont want you to get in trouble then we couldnt go to the cave like you promised!!!" Quistis said.  
  
"Dont worry I wont." Seifer smirked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N well how did u like first chappie tell me if I should continue ok? good well like always can u pwease pwease pwease read and review! 


	2. Dinnertime with a lil action

Chapter 2: Dinner Time  
  
A/N: so, so, so, so, sorries it took me like 5 months to get back to writing again. I think I like totally spaced these past 5 months. So many things have happened to me! Good and bad...but I won't go on with my life story! maybe some other time lol. And again sorries took so long for me to start writing promise I will keep up with it!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright kids settle down! It's time to eat." Edea smiled warmly at all the kids.  
  
Matron then put a huuge platter of hot dogs on the table with a bowl of chips.  
  
Selphie looked at Zell and giggled at him , gawking over the hotdogs. Zell grabbed 2 hotdogs and starting cramming them in his mouth.  
  
Seifer smirked across the table at Zell and Selphie and then looked at Quistis.  
  
"No, Seifer don't please?" Quistis whispered.  
  
"I pwomise I will take you to the cave ok? ", Seifer smiled over at Quistis then looked over at Zell.  
  
Zell now was on his 3rd hotdog and choking on it to. He grabbed a glass of water and drunk it all down in one gulp. "phew" Zell said then gazed over at Selphie and smiled , grabbed a hotdog and gave it to her.  
  
"Here Selphie, I thought choo might want another one."  
  
Selphie giggled and grabbed the hotdog from Zell.  
  
"Thank you" she said as Zell's cheeks turned a slight pink.  
  
"Hey Chicken-w...Quistis then kicked him from underneath the table.. Zell I mean ..  
  
"What Seifer?" , Zell said very annoyed at Seifer for ruining his 'happy' moment.  
  
"Quisty and I were just wondering when you and Selphie were going to start dating.. since I can tell that yoo guys really like each other.. and I might as well be the one to tell everyone.", Seifer said with a smirk that would soon become his trademark.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!, I did not want to know anything it's there own buisness!" Quistis said with annoyance but, still with a slight smirk.  
  
Zell and Selphie just sat there ,glaring at Seifer not saying a word. While Irvine looked over at his secret little crush, who was Selphie with a saddend look apon his face. Squall just listened as he kept on eating not really caring.  
  
Selphie suddenly spoke up, " Seifer what do you care if me and Zell like each other? Huh? Dont you like Quistis , because we all know you do you can't keep it hidden." Selphie glared over at Seifer as she said loud enough for the 4 of them to hear.  
  
Quistis was in shock... "He does Selphie?"  
  
Seifer glared back at Selphie with a look like saying "oh you so didn't say that" and looked over at Quistis then back at Selphie.. "Yeah, I do Selph got a problem with it?, and I don't really care at all. I just wanted to tell everyone"  
  
Quistis and Zell just looked on at the two throwing words back and forth to each other in shock. "Zell, how about this.. Quistis cautiously said without the two overhearing what she was saying... why don't we just start yelling louder so that they have to stop and see what we are yelling about..Zell looked at her confused.. but said ok.  
  
"Zell!!!!! How could you!!" Quistis yelled as loud as she could so that Seifer and Selphie would notice. "What are you talking about Quisty! I didn't do anything to yoo!!" Zell said looking at Selphie  
  
"You know what you did Zell!, Seifer !! She grabbed him and starting pulling him .. Help me Seifer!! Zell copied her and pulled Selphie out of her chair and fell on the floor as Selphie landed on top of of him. Selphie started laughing furiously and fell on the floor on the side of him..  
  
Seifer and Quistis looked at them and smiled at them.. (well at least Quistis did! )  
  
Squall then got up from where he was 'ignoring' all four of them and push Quistis towards Seifer.  
  
"whoa... eeek.." as the two came crashin down on the floor... toppling over each other..  
  
Zell and Selphie looked over at them and started to laugh very hard...  
  
Selphie grabbed her stomach trrying to control her laughter. "Seifer i'm sorry I shouldn't of blurted anything out about you liking Quisty.. but you shouldnt have said anything!"  
  
"I know, but still we all know the truth about how we feel now right?! Seifer stood up helping Quistis up. "Right !" all three said in unison  
  
"Kids time to go to bed!" Edea appeared at the door.  
  
Ok Matwon!! " ,all of them said at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
a/n .. yay its the end of chappie number 2 !! lol yay for me *does a lil dance* well, I hope you guys liked it and tell me exactly how u want this to go if u want me to go a few years later or what.. i'd appreciate it lots! remembers to R/R thanks!! 


	3. Birthday Twist

A/N: Ok, Ya'll! I'm totally sorry for not writing! I got in major major major trouble with school. So, I was on restriction for a long time, then I got in to this show. and well, it hooked me in!! Stupid X-Men: Evolution!!! Grr to it! Yell at it not me!! Don't throw things at me! *ducks in case of flying vegetables* I'm sorry!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Selphie are yoo awake?" Zell whispered as he walked quietly over her bed, being sure not to wake Quistis up.  
  
"Zell, What are you doing in here, you could get in trouble" Selphie whispered getting up slowly to see her blonde friend.  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight, Seifer is in their mumbling things about knights and stuff and I couldn't sleep." Zell said quietly.  
  
Selphie looked at the young boy who was holding his pillow under his arm and dragging his blanket behind him. She giggled softly and nodded her head. Zell smiled and put his pillow on the floor next to her bed then laid down and covered himself up.  
  
"Night Zell."Selphie said as she herself went down into her blankets.  
  
"Night Selphie" Zell whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
"Selphie who was that talking?" Quistis said groggily.  
  
"It was just me and Zell talking." Selphie explained as her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"Oh. Night." Quistis said then fell back asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~ A Year Later ~  
  
"Happy 10th birthday Selphie!" The kids yelled and cheered as Selphie leaned down towards her candles. She blew her candles out a huge grin on her petite face. Quistis held a few presents out for the bubbly girl to unwrap them. After unwrapping all of her presents she hugged them all, even Seifer! She was having a great day, filled with excitement, surprises, and fun! Which made the day even better was that Zell had promised her that he would go down to the beach with her and shoot off fireworks with the others! Even though he knew it was wrong.  
  
"Zell! There you are! " Selphie yelled as she got up from her seat on the floor and ran over to the young soon to be martial artist. Zell looked up and got a big grin on his face as he grabbed Selphies' hand and yanked her outside. " Come on! I gots a surprise for you! Hurry up! Before we miss it!" He said quickly as he ran down towards the beach.  
  
" Slow down Zell! I'm gonna fall!" The bubbly girl yelled as she grabbed Zell's hand tighter trying to step squarely on the very trippable (It's no such word, but now it is muwahaha) sand. He ignored her and ran till they both were at the edge of the beach. Selphie wasn't stop as quickly as he did and ran straight into him, making them both fall on to the sand. They both laughed at their clumsiness as Zell slowly got back up. Holding out his hand to help Selphie up. He looked out into the ocean as Selphie stood up and he grinned widely. " Look! There they are! Do you see them!?"  
  
Selphie looked up and gasped. " Zell! Dolphins! " The cheerful brunette yelled as she jumped up and down excitedly watching the dolphins.  
  
In the middle of the ocean there was a pod of dolphins swimming about. Their dorsal fins glistened in the bright sunlight. They were talking to each other and doing back flips. They were obviously happy.  
  
Selphie turned back to Zell and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. " Thank you Zell! This is the best present ever, I love dolphins!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
" Selphie, dear. I have wonderful news for you" Edea said and grabbed the little girls hand. She walked to the bedroom and motioned for Selphie to sit down. Selphie sat down, a wide grin still on her face, she was still bursting with energy. " What is it Matron? "  
  
" Sweetie.you're going to be adopted. Tomorrow you're going to go home with your new parents. They're very loving people, I know they will take extra care of you. " Edea said slowly. She knew this would make Selphie upset but this was all she could do. This is what an orphanage was after all. To let children have the experience to feel loved again, to have parents.  
  
Suddenly Selphies' energy disappeared as she realized what Matron had just sad. She had been adopted it couldn't be true! She wanted to stay here with everyone, she loved it here with her friends. Wherever these new people were, wasn't here. She wouldn't know anyone! " But, I wanna stay here Matron. Please can't I stay here?" Selphie said as she looked up at Matron with a pleading look.  
  
"Selphie, hunny. The people who adopted you are very nice people. I know them personally. The man is the Headmaster of Trabia Garden. They will take care of you. You're going to have tons of fun there. I know how much you love snow, and there is a bunch of it there." Edea said softly wanting Selphie to understand.  
  
" I don't care! I'm not going! " Selphie yelled as tears streamed down her face. She jumped up off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, nearly knocking Irvine over. " Selphie! What's wrong?" Irvine yelled as she ran past him. He had just been coming to wish her a great birthday when she nearly knocked him down. He ran after her, following her all the way to where she was sitting: at the base of the lighthouse. She hadn't realized anyone had followed her until she heard a small rustle.  
  
"Zell is that you?" Selphie said as she turned around quickly, wiping her tears off her face. Instead of seeing the hyperactive blond she saw the quiet red head. " Oh, Irvine it's you. How'd you find me?" She said slowly and turned around to face the sea.  
  
Irvine watched her a frown on his face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. " I followed you Sefie, what's wrong?" Irvine said as he looked at her, pleading her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"I'm gonna be adopted tomorrow. " Selphie said as her tears started again. " I don't want to go but Matron said I have to that it would be better for me to go. "  
  
"Your gonna leave? " Irvine choked out, trying not to get emotional. He knew that Selphie liked Zell, and Zell liked Selphie but. he still had a crush on the bubbly brunette. He was obviously saddened by what Selphie told him, he wasn't going to be able to see her anymore. What was he supposed to do? Just let her leave? He'd get her something!  
  
Selphie choked back sobs and nodded then she leaned towards Irvine. She embraced him in a tight hug letting her tears flow down her cheeks freely. Irvine hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go until he hear a familiar voice.  
  
" Selphie? Why are you crying? " Zell said as he watched a tear fall down her cheek. He wandered over to the two and looked downwards confused. Selphie let go of Irvine and looked at him for a moment and nodded her head. She stood up and wiped her face off. She knew if she told Zell what was going on, he would begin to cry as well. She didn't want him to start crying or Seifer would tease him! That's the last thing Selphie wanted.  
  
" I tripped on a rock, it hurt lots!" Selphie said as she clutched her fist together making it seem like she hurt her hand. Zell looked at her not knowing what to think and nodded his head. " Are you alright?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine now. Irvy helped me out! Right Irvy?" She said as spunky as she could and looked over to the cowboy who was still sitting on the ground. He stood up slowly and nodded his head. " Yup, all Sefie need was a little help! " Irvine looked at Zell then back at Selphie. " I'll see you later Sefie, Bye Zell. " Irvine said as he made his way back to the orphanage. He had to find the perfect present to give her, by tomorrow!  
  
Selphie waved enthusiastically and smiled back at Zell. " Come on lets like get out of here. We all gotta get ready to go the firework show tonight!! " Selphie said and grabbed his hand, she ran quickly up to the orphanage, trying to forget that this time tomorrow, she would be with her new parents.  
  
A/N: I gotta cut it here, because well.. It'll get long and well, I don't want it to get that long! And yes. go ahead and continue to throw things at me! I know I earned it.. not updating in a frickin year!! I know!! * tries to duck from any oncoming vegetables* But please please please, if you would be so kind to Review! I'd love ya forever!!!  
  
~ Quistis Almasy ~ 


End file.
